


Midnight Dance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: T he potter's had four daughters unheard of in old magic families where magic and blood wiil almost always have the first borns male (I am changing some things it is a AU I know pansy was implied a only child) and twins are rare dumbledore seeing his chance seperated the quadruplets into four diffent schools  around the world as he keep his chosen one by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Lily potter had four children and for the first time since Godric’s older sister they were all girls’.  
Quadruplets the first had black as night hair and silver eyes her name, in Evans tradition, was patience potter.  
The second had platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes, a recessive gene of the potter family; she was named Rosalie potter.  
The third was a beautiful red-haired child with her fathers chocolate brown eyes she was named tulip potter.  
She was the largest and later on the loudest and already the potter curse was showing through on her hair.  
The last of the children was a steel gray eyed brown haired girl she was named Rosalyn potter.  
Each had a birthmark patience ‘s was a leaf with vivid detail that would occasionally move like a breeze was moving it.  
Rosalie’s was a flame the fire many nurses swore would move like a real fire.  
Tulip had the rune of wind on her shoulder many were stumped on this.

Rosalyn had a crystal blue drop of water on her shoulder blade that would glimmer when she bathed which always freaked lily potter out.  
The difference in their personalities was amazing Rosalie would bring even the biggest bullies to their knees with guilt.  
Many would do nice things just to see her smile she also brought the best out in people.  
Roselyn would be able to see what people really wanted with a glance and would keep a mask of indifference up to all but her sisters.  
When someone worked up the courage to talk to her she would send him or her away in tears.  
Patience would steal then read every book she saw and wouldn’t talk to any one but her sisters no matter how many councilors she was sent to.  
She also never went outside so was pale as the day she was born.  
Tulip was like her father and loved flying and adventuring she was loud mouthed and headstrong inheriting both lilies and James temper.  
Slowly tulips ego grew until she believed herself better then anyone else by ten she was ordering her parents around.  
When they were tested for magical creature blood three came up positive.  
Patience had eleven bloods.  
Rosalie was a full-blooded veela.  
Rosalyn was a full-blooded Seiren.  
The potters were afraid ask albus what to do and he suggested they send them to different schools.  
Patience was to be sent to Salem in America much to her anger she screamed bloody murder cursing every one that brought her parents and dunbledore mostly.  
Rosalie cried but was still being sent to Bexonbuttons in France.  
And Roselyn was physically dragged then bound to Dumstang academy of magic in Russia.  
Tulip happily went to Hogwarts with only a slight pain, as her sister bound was broken but she didn’t notice or know.

 

Hogwarts 7th year 1997

Everyone knew of tulip potters mysteries sisters that were to come to Hogwarts this year.

Already the school even the teachers were resigned for another ego inflated potter brats as snape had said in the staff meeting to discuss them.

 

The students were resigned for a bulling, fat, mean and ugly sisters of the girl-who-lived.

 

They were not expecting for a first year to run in laughing with a Dumstrang cloak around him as a bexonbuttons girl trailed behind him a girl in Dumstrang robes followed.

The rest of the first years came in three equally wet boy’s came in glaring at the first.

A girl in dark purple robes was caring their wet robes and cloaks as the came in the wet casual clothes.

It was a well-known fact that drying charms didn’t work on clothing made from any thing magical or silk.

She jabbed her wand at the three before the non-verbal spell began to work all the water on them floated up and away.

Collins, Quincy Magonagall called out with a smile the hat was placed on his head the hat sat silent before calling loudly. 

HUFFLEPUFF

The rest of the sorting went the same before dumbledore stood up and began we have three transfer students our very own tulip potters sisters he sat back before she began again.

Potter, Rosalie the hat was placed on her head. 

 

 

If any one guesses which house they go in I’ll let you pick tulips boyfriend.

 

 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

She sat on the short stool her platinum blonde hair making the ratty old hat even beautiful the hat opened its mouth before shouting.

GYRIFFINDOR

Potter, Rosalyn was called next by a smiling Magonagall.

Rosalyn sneered at the most likely lice infested hat before placing it on her slightly shorter then shoulder length brown hair.

The hat sat for a second before practically screaming 

GYRIFFINDOR

Potter, Patience was last the purple robed girl pulled her cap off her knee length black hair was in an intricate braid (think Padme in the first movie when she met Anikin).

The hat sat on her head it was obvious after the first two minutes the hat was fighting with the hat finally the hat called exasperated 

GYRIFFINDOR

Every one clapped at tulips request.

Patience took the last place beside Tulip .

Rosalyn was across from Tulip.

Rosalie was across from Tulip.

Tulip sneered at an Indian girl down the table see all my sisters are in the right house.

Rosalie frowned at the remark Tulip you shouldn’t say that all the houses are the same.

Most of the gyriffindor house quieted at the remake against what Tulip said.

I was almost put in another house dose that make me wrong no so you shouldn’t say that about her sister all people are different.

Tulip looked stunned but you’re my sisters so your different Patience looked up from the book she had snuck into the feast "are you arguing already" .

Tulip sneered shut up bookworm I didn’t ask you.

Rosalyn’s head snapped up it would help you to open one ounce instead of making others do your work she hissed out.

Tulip tried to glare but couldn’t look at her accusing gray eyes.

Rosalie gasps at the implication how could you.

You’re to be learning not bulling a smaller child that is horrible.

Tulip huffed then stood up and stomped off.

The next day in class in potions the six gyrriffindors filed in, four sylithrins, three ravenclaw’s and one hufflepuff.

Snape glared at the four potters they sat down in sets of two.

Hermione Granger with Ronald Weasly

Draco Malfoy with Blaise Zambini

Tulip potter with Patience potter.

Rosalyn potter with Rosalie potter.

The rest were also paired with each other Snape was about to start talking when he noticed one of the potter brats was reading a book in plain view.

He stalked over and took the book since you are so knowledgeable please tell me the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?

She looked up other then the name is the time in which you pick it monkswood can be gathered any time except the full moon in which it becomes wolfsbane.

Where can you find dracionic medusa?

It is the heart of a dragon that has eaten a medusa and been turned to stone it is a illegal substance and is used in the travelers drought and glreana drought.

Both of which are also illegal and you will receive the dementors kiss if you are caught carrying either. 

Snape was so stunned she knew he forgot to take points off gyrriffindor for the moment.

Until tulips cauldron exploded turning the room and everything in it Grey even people’s skin.

Snape started yelling before kicking her out of the class.

It went about the same all day they went to class was piled with homework the n went to the next class to repeat the routine.

At the end of the day they went to thew common room and finished their homework before any one else.

Patience woke up in the middle of the night and threw her curtains open silently her hair was in a long braid over her black silk night wear she woke Rosalie then Rosalyn.

Both were in silk but Rosalie’s were light blue and Rosalyn’s were dark blue Rosalie’s hair was pinned back and Rosalyn’s was loose.

Come on they all grabbed their wands and snuck to the forbidden forest about 20 minutes in they found a clearing.

Rosalie spoke first I missed you two so much I hated when our parents wouldn’t let all three of us come for the holidays at the same time or visit each other.

Rosalyn smiled at her crying sister come now were together now.

But for how long they want us for something the earth is sad it knows but can’t tell the fates have hidden it a vine slowly twinned up her legs.

Tulip doesn’t even know bout her elemental powers yet and we can’t help to understand them you have to admit you are one in millions and try to help those around you.

Her pride stops her we must help her patience please begged Rosalie.

You know something I really missed, said Rosalyn out of the blue what ask Rosalie.

Rosalyn bent down mud fights she smirked then threw the mud in her hands at Rosalie.

Rosalyn made it rain in the clearing so the dirt became mud. 

For the next twenty minutes they fought with the mud like they did when they were children

As patience hit Rosalie from behind the tree’s creaked two humans were watching she saw a flash of black hair before she ran with her sisters along the way back to hogwarts.

They cleaned themselves the best they could before they entered the school they skirted both Snape and a old guy with a cat before getting to their room to wash and change.

 

Back in the forest: 

Wonder who they were didn’t look like any one I knew.

His friend turned they were most likely nymphs this is the forbidden forest.

Why don’t we try and see if they’re here next week.

Man we shouldn’t but I’m with you but if we get caught I am so blaming you.

Farther in the forest 

Mars is dulling it is not to full potential but puluto is the brightest in ages what does this mean elder.

It means one must dull to light another

Why is that? 

It is balance you will understand young frieze as you mature.

Our mother is aligned with puluto as the humans align with mars 

Jupiter is waning but elder why is the centaur moving towards puluto 

It means young one for ounce in many millenniums the centaurs will go to far even if is the last time.

For I do not believe we shall survive it.

Yes elder I understand.

******************************************************************

 

Please review I want to know who you think I should pair tulip with?


End file.
